


Trouble Maker.

by lukesblue_eyes



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, Drunkenness, F/M, Illegal Activities, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, trouble maker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukesblue_eyes/pseuds/lukesblue_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has lived in a boarding school his whole life. When he finally returns to the hometown he's never known,he gets to know the people there. They're crazy. They're wild. They're reckless. They're not afraid to do anything. When Luke goes out to a party, he meets Lauren, the baddest girl in down. She's nothing but a troublemaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clifftesticle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clifftesticle/gifts).



“Luke!” my mom called from downstairs. “Come meet your new neighbors!”  
“I’ll be down in a minute!” I shouted back. I glanced over my room. It was still painted the same color blue I had when I was 6. My parents sent me to a boarding school, and this was my first time back in my home town in 10 years.  
“Luke! They have to leave soon, hurry up!”  
I sighed, and walked down the stairs. I saw a woman in her early 40s standing there, along with a boy with electric blue hair, and pale green eyes. He looked like he was around my age.  
“Luke, this is Mrs. Clifford, and her son Michael.” My mom introduced. “This is my son, Luke.”  
I gave a small wave.  
“Hey,” Michael walked up to me, as our moms went into a conversation. “Here’s my number. Text me if you wanna hang out or whatever.”  
“Okay.”   
“Sorry, but we have to go now! It was nice meeting you.” Mrs. Clifford said, dragging Michael out of the house.  
~  
It was Friday night. I was laying on my bed, waiting for Michael. Michael texted me, telling me he was going to help sneak me out to a party. I didn’t understand why I had to sneak out though. Couldn’t I just go through the front door.   
There was a tap at my bedroom window. I sat up, and turned to look at the window. There was another tiny tap, and I went over to go look. I opened up the window, and narrowly avoided being hit in the head with a rock.  
“Finally!” Michael whisper yelled. “Here, we have a ladder set up, just come down slowly to make sure you don’t trip or fall on anything.”  
“Alright.” I replied back, slowly climbing down the ladder. When I got to the last 6 steps, I tripped and fell down. Luckily, the drop wasn’t very high. I heard Michael and another guy chuckle.  
“Luke, this is Calum. Calum, this is Luke.” Michael introduced me to a tan guy with dark hair. “Alright guys, now let’s go to that party. I’ve gotta go see my girl.” Calum and I followed Michael to his car. I sat in the back, while Calum and Michael sat up front.  
I couldn’t believe I was on my way to my first party.  
~  
We had to park 2 blocks away from the party, because it was so crowded. Calum and Michael talked to each other, while I stood behind them on the sidewalk. When we finally walked up to the party, the place was packed. I followed Michael and Calum into the back of the house. When we got there, there was a bunch of people already sitting there, either drinking, smoking, or both.  
“Hey guys!” Michael said, and everyone turned to look at him. I guess he was pretty popular around here. Calum went over and sat next to a girl with short, choppy, blonde hair. A girl with reddish-brownish hair went over to Michael, and gave him a hug. He kissed the top of her head. I just stood there with my hands in my pockets, feeling awkward. When Michael pulled away from the hug, he finally introduced me to everyone. “Guys, this is Luke. Luke, this is Miranda, Ashton, Jade, Tony, Nick, Sam, Lily, Calum, and Lauren.”  
I noticed that everyone was kind of cuddling with each other, while Lauren sat alone, smoking. “Luke, you can sit next to Lauren.” Someone pushed me into the empty seat next to her, and I stumbled, trying to maintain my balance. Lauren looked over at me, and smiled a bit.   
“Hi.” I whispered. I didn’t mean to, but when I sat that close to her, it made me realize how pretty she was. She had dark hair that fell a little past her shoulders, and hazel-green eyes.  
“You’re that new kid who only went to a boarding school, right?” She asked, taking a drag from her cigarette.  
I nodded.   
“Alright, does anyone want anything to drink?” A petite girl with black hair what fell down to the small of her back stood up. I think her name was Sam. “I’m going on a beer run she said.”  
“I’ll take one.” Someone said.  
“Me too.”  
“Same.”  
Soon, Sam had about 12 beers she had to get. She looked over at me. “What about you?”  
“Uh, I’ll have a coke.” I stuttered.  
Michael laughed. “No, he’ll also have a beer.”  
Sam nodded and walked off. Lauren turned towards me, with a smirk on her face. “You’ve never been to a party before, have you?”  
“Nope.” I replied.  
“You have a lot to learn.” She stubbed the cigarette out, and left it in the pile of cigarette butts left by other people before her. She took a pack of cigarette out of her back pocket, opened it, and handed one to me, want one?  
“Sure.” I said, taking it from her. She took one herself, and put it in her mouth. I did the same, copying her moves. She took a lighter out, and lit her cigarette, then moved the lighter over to mine and lit mine also.  
I breathed in, and started choking. Lauren chuckled a bit. “First time?”  
I nodded, still coughing. Sam walked over, handed me my beer, and Lauren took it and opened it for me. She handed it back to me, and I took a sip. The beer burned my throat at first, but it went away after a little while, and helped with the burning of the cigarette.  
“You get used to it after a while.” She said, taking another drag.  
We talked for a while longer, and I got to know her better. Some people got up and left, while others came over, but Lauren and I stayed talking to each other for about an hour. She also told me some things about the people in the group we were in. She was doing most of the talking, but I didn’t mind. She had a gorgeous voice. After a while, she grabbed my hand, and led me to the living room. It was crowded, hot, and smelt like alcohol and vomit in there, and the music was really loud, but with my drunken state of mind, and Lauren being right next to me, I didn’t really care.  
The last thing I remember was a couple people pushing me up towards the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey guys, uh, I know you probably just got laid and everything, but uh, could you help clean up the mess? Okay, thanks.” A guys voice said, followed by the sound of a door slamming shut. The noise made me groan. My head was pounding. I sat up, and noticed I was lying in bed next to Lauren. I was still wearing boxers, but she had my shirt on. How did that happen?  
“Morning, sleepy head.” Lauren said before taking a puff of her cigarette. I didn’t understand how she could constantly smoke those.  
“What happened last night?”  
“What do you remember?”  
“I don’t know, the last thing I remember was that I was being pushed up towards the stage.”  
Lauren laughed. “You missed a lot then.”  
“What happened?  
“Well, you sang karaoke.”  
I groaned. "What song did I sing?”  
She chuckled. "Pour some sugar on me." When I groaned again, she added. "Actually, you were pretty good for a drunk person.”  
“Thanks. What else happened?”  
“You got into an argument with this guy about trash can lids.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Seriously.” She laughed. “It was really funny. But yeah, after a while you got tired, so I took you up here and now here we are.”  
She stood up, and I realized she wasn’t wearing any pants. She walked over, picked her jeans up off the floor and put them on. She turned around, took her shirt off, and put her bra on. She threw my shirt back at me, smirking. I got up and put it on, along with my jeans. Lauren was already done by the time I finished.  
“Should we go help clean up?” I asked.  
“Nah, let’s just leave.” She grabbed ahold of my hand and led me downstairs and out of the house. Mostly all of the cars were gone. She led me to what I guessed was her car. It was a small black car, just big enough for her and a couple of her friends. She let go of my hand, and I got in the passenger’s side, while she got in the drivers.   
“So where do you live?” She said, driving aimlessly down the road.  
“Uh, Amber Court.”  
She nodded, and turned on the radio. Alternative songs were playing, and she hummed along with them. I looked around her car, and saw that it had a bunch of Starbucks coffee cups, along with empty cigarette boxes, gum wrappers, and CDs.  
I looked out of window, and took in the surroundings of the hometown I’ve never known. I couldn’t believe I had missed so much with just being in the boarding school.  
After a while of driving, I noticed she turned onto my road. “What one is yours?” She asked, driving slowly down the road.  
“Uh, the tanish one, right there.” I said, pointing it out.  
She slowly pulled over to the side of the road, and put the car in park. “Well, it was nice meeting you.” She said.  
“You too.” I said, getting out of the car. “I’ll see you around, I guess.”  
“See ya.”  
I closed the car door, and walked up to my house. I heard Lauren’s car pull away behind me. When I walked into the door, my mother ran over to me. “Where were you, young man?” I could tell I was going to get in trouble.  
My dad walked over, and put his hand on my mom’s shoulder. “Calm down, Maura. He’s just a kid. He probably just wanted to go out and have some fun. He won’t do it again, right?” He looked over at me when he said the last part.  
I nodded. “It won’t happen again.”  
“Good.” My mom said. “Now go upstairs into your room.”


End file.
